Harold
|sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 30 (FO1), 80 (FO2) XP: 60 (FO1), 250 (FO2) Rüstungsklasse: 6 Aktionspunkte: 8 Gewichtslimit: 175 Nahkampfschaden: 1 Reaktion: 8 (FO1), 16 (FO2) Heilungsrate: 1 |spezial = |zugehörigkeit = Ghul - Fallout Gecko Ghule - Fallout 2 Los Ghouls - Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Baumhüter - Fallout 3 |rolle = Glückloser Mutant Ghul im Hub Bürgermeister von Gecko Baumgott des Oasis Hain |fertigkeiten = Feilschen: 90 |ort = Hub - FO1 Los - FOBOS Gecko - FO2 Oasis - FO3 Baumschule - VB |vorkommen = Fallout Fallout 2 Fallout 3 Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Van Buren Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 |quests = Finde die vermissten Karawanen - FO1 Oasis - FO3 Finde die fehlenden Teile - FOBOS |proto = |refid = |baseid = |synchronsprecher= Charlie Adler - FO1 & FO2 Stephen Russell - FO3 Alan Oppenheimer - FOBOS |dialog = HAROLD.MSG Gcharold.msg Harold.txt |fußzeile = 240px }} Harold (der unter mehreren Namen läuft: The Lord, Him, The One Who Grows, Gives, and Guides, und The Talking Tree) ist ein FEV-Mutant - ursprünglich ein Mensch aus Vault 29. Er wurde 2072 geboren, fünf Jahre vor dem Großen Krieg. Während einer Erkundungstour der Mariposa Militärbasis, war er dem F.E.V. ausgesetzt. Zunächst mutierte er scheints zu einem gewöhnlichen Ghul, allerdings mutierte er dann weiter zu einem Baum, der einige Jahre später aus seinem Kopf wächst. Harold verließ Vault 29 im Jahr 2208 und lebte in Gecko im Jahr 2238 und in Oasis um 2277. Nach 2277 ist er ein Gesicht in einem knorrigen Baum, der in der Oasis Grove wächst. Während seiner vielen Abenteuer ist er so einflussreichen Leuten wie Richard Grey (später der Meister), dem Vaultbewohner, dem Eingeweihten, dem Auserwählten, und dem Einsamen Wanderer begegnet. Hintergrund Frühe Lebensjahre Harold wurde 2072 geboren und war nur fünf Jahre alt, als der große Krieg begann und er zwangsweise in Vault 29 eingeschlossen wurde.Fallout Official Survival Guide Harold beginnt nach seinem Auszug aus Vault 29 das Ödland zu erkunden, bis er schließlich im Hub landet und dort als Händler und Söldner arbeitet. Er gründet schon bald seine eigene Karawane. Nach einiger Zeit machte er sich mit einigen Abenteurern und einem Doktor namens Richard Grey (später bekannt als "der Meister") zu einer alten Militärbasis auf, bekannt als die Mariposa Militärbasis. Der Großteil der Gruppe wurde durch die automatischen Verteidigungssysteme der Basis getötet. Ein Roboterarm stieß Richard Grey in einen der FEV Bottiche und Harold verlor während des Kampfes das Bewusstsein. Harold's home, Vault 29, was initially populated by young children which were brought up by Diana, a human brain connected to a supercomputer, who posed as a goddess to the Vault's inhabitants. In cases of population unrest, a test subject would be chosen to be released from the Vault early. The subject would return and tell the Vault dwellers the condition of the world outside, and whether or not it was safe to leave the Vault. Of course, the test subjects would never return, and this fact would deter everyone from wanting to leave again for a short time. Harold was one such subject, selected in 2090. He was released from the Vault, stunned by the security system, and picked up by a robot to be taken to the Nursery, where Diana resided. At the Nursery he was given the choice of staying with Diana, or exploring the outside world. However, if he chose to explore, she would have to 'condition' him, so that he could not reveal anything about her, or the Nursery to the world. Harold agreed to stay with Diana, but managed to escape. During his travels he kept the nursery a secret because he felt it was his duty to the world to keep such a future 'gift' intact until the world was ready for it.In Fallout, Harold's "Tell-Me-About" on Vaults leads to his explaining that the vault he originated from failed, due to an overabundance of vault dwellers, and a lack of food to sustain their numbers. This actually corresponds to Vault 27, which was to be deliberately overcrowded by twice the sustainable amount, as opposed to Vault 29. thumb|Harold aus Fallout 1 thumb|Harold aus Fallout 2 thumb|Harold aus Fallout 3 Harolds Leben Frühes Leben Harold wurde im Jahre 2072 geboren und war gerade 5 Jahre alt als der Große Krieg began. Er wurde daraufhin gewaltsam in Vault 29 eingesperrt. Harolds Zuhause, Vault 29, wurde ursprünglich ausschließlich von kleinen Kindern bevölkert, die durch Diana, ein mit einem Supercomputer verbundenes menschliches Gehirn, dort hingebracht wurden. Diana wurde von den Bewohnern als Göttin verehrt. In Fällen von Bevölkerungsunruhen wurde einer der Bewohner ausgewählt, um die Vault frühzeitig zu verlassen. Der ausgewählte Proband sollte feststellen, ob die Außenwelt bewohnbar war und ob es sicher sei, die Vault zu verlassen. Danach sollte er zurückkehren und den Vault-Bewohnern Bericht erstatten. Keiner der ausgewählten Probanten kehrte je zurück und diese Tatsache hielt die anderen Bewohner für eine kurze Zeit von dem Gedanken ab, die Vault verlassen zu wollen. Harold wurde im Jahr 2090 als solcher Proband ausgewählt. Er verließ die Vault, wurde jedoch sofort vom Sicherheitssystem betäubt und durch einem Roboter in das sogenannte Kinderzimmer, Diana`s Schaltzentrale, gebracht. Dort wurde er von Diana vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder bei ihr zu bleiben oder die Außenwelt zu erforschen. Wenn er sich jedoch für die Außenwelt entscheiden würde, wäre Diana gezwungen ihn zu "konditionieren", damit er niemanden von ihr und dem Kinderzimmer erzählen könne. Harold stimmte zu, bei Diana zu bleiben. Ihm gelang jedoch die Flucht. Während seinen Reisen hielt er die Existenz des Kinderzimmers geheim, weil er glaubt, dass es seine Aufgabe sei, solch ein 'Geschenk' für die Zukunft zu bewahren, bis die Welt dafür bereit seiIn Fallout, wenn man Harold bittet, über Vaults zu erzählen, sagt er, dass die Vault aus der er ursprünglich kommt, wegen Überbevölkerung und Nahrungsmangel gescheitert ist. Das entspricht tatsächlich Vault 27, die absichtlich überbevölkert werden sollte, im Vergleich 2 mal so hoch wie Vault 29.. Händlerkarriere Nach dem Verlassen seiner Vault reiste er durch das Ödland und wurde ein erfolgreicher Händler und Kaufmann. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass die Angriffe seltsamer mutierter Tiere auf seine Karawanen zunahmen und er beschloss, sich darum zu kümmern. Expedition nach Mariposa thumb|200px|Mariposa Militär Basis Harold und eine Gruppe anderer Abenteurer - unter ihnen ein Mann namens Richard Grey, ein Arzt, der im Hub lebte und von den merkwürdigen Mutanten ebenso verwirrt war- verfolgten die Kreaturen und fanden schließlich ihren Ursprung. Die Mutanten schienen aus einem alten Militärstützpunkt zu kommen. Der Großteil der Abenteurer starb, nachdem die Gruppe den Stützpunkt betreten hatte, durch die Mutanten sowie das automatische Sicherheitssystem. Harold, Richard und einige andere konnten dennoch tief in die Basis vordringen, wo sie einige mit einer fremden zähflüssigen, grünen Lösung gefüllten Fässer vorfanden, die für die Mutation der Tiere verantwortlich zu sein schien. Grey wurde durch einen Roboterarm in eins der Fässer gestoßen, wodurch er scheinbar starb (in Wirklichkeit mutierte er jedoch und wurde zum Meister). Harold wurde bewusstlos geschlagen und erwachte, bereits selbst mutierend, einige Zeit später in der Wüste. Er wurde von einer Karawane aufgegriffen und zurück zum Hub gebracht, wo er sich, praktisch mittellos, niederließ. Ein glückloser Mutant Der Vault-Bewohner trifft ihn zuerst in Oldtown im Hub. Oldtown war der Teil des Hubs, wo die Armen lebten, wie die mittelmäßige Ghoul Bevölkerung. Harold ist ein solcher Mutant und er bettelt um Kleingeld. Im Austausch für etwas Geld versorgt Harold den Vault-Bewohner mit sehr viel Informationen, größtenteils handelt es sich um die Mariposa Militärbasis und Richard Grey, sowie um eine Todeskralle, die in der Nähe vom Hub lebt, Butch Harris, Führer der Far Go Traders benötigt Hilfe um sich darum zu kümmern. Einmal zwischen 2162 und 2242 begann ein kleiner Baum (den er ' Bob' nennt, obwohl er gern scherzt, dass sein Name Herbert ist), aus der Seite des Kopfs von Harold zu wachsen, zeigend, dass sogar die sterilen Mutanten die Quelle einer Art Lebens sein können. Es ist eine völlig neue Art des Baums - einzigartig und speziell, gerade wie Harold. Reisender des Ödlandes Nach der Zerstörung der Armee des Meisters verließ Harold den Hub und wurde ein Reisender, der verschiedene Plätze im Ödland besuchte. Es ist bekannt, dass er in Texas zu Carbon und die Ghul-Stadt genannt Los um 2208 reiste. Er hatte eine sexuelle Begegnung mit der Prostituierten von Carbon, Ruby und er verlor eine Hand, eine Zehe und ein Auge, die von seinem Körper fielen. Die Reisen von Harold endeten in Gecko um 2241. Galerie FO3_Harold_endslide 1.jpg|Brennender Harold in Fallout 3 FO3_Harold_endslide 2.jpg Harolds_heart.jpg|Harold's Herz in der gesunken Kammer Einzelnachweise en:Harold es:Harold fi:Harold fr:Harold hu:Harold it:Harold ja:Harold nl:Harold pl:Harold pt:Harold ru:Гарольд (мутант) sv:Harold uk:Гарольд zh:哈罗德 Kategorie:Carbon Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout 2 Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Gecko Charaktere Kategorie:Hub Charaktere Kategorie:Los Charaktere Kategorie:Nursery Charaktere Kategorie:Oasis Charaktere Kategorie:Van Buren Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Bible Charaktere